Kingsley's Secret
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt has deep dark secret. One that he will go to any length to cover up. Any length at all. Including erasing the memory of one his closest friends.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Folklore: Urban Legends assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Apple Picking, Galleons Club, Zodiac Club, and Monster Mash on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Folklore: Urban Legends assignment: Task 8 The Vanishing Hotel Room (prompt) Write about an attempt to hide the truth or cover it up.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Order of the Pheonix (character) Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Apple Picking: Tree 2 (item) wand**

**Galleons Club: (color) crimson**

**Zodiac Club: Scorpio Weaknesses (trait) secretive **

**Monster Mash: List Four Back, Dracula's Cape (theme) Betrayal**

**Word count is 1,160 words. I hope you all enjoy Kingsley's Secret.**

Kingsley Shacklebolt felt the whiskey he'd just downed burn its way down his throat as he stared across the table at his biggest secret ever. He reached out his hand and laced his fingers through that of his escaped lover.

"We're taking a very big risk being out like this, Barty," he told the blond-haired man as a smile stretched his face. He couldn't help it. He loved Barty more than words could count.

"I know," Barty murmured quietly as he leaned across the table and gently pressed a soft kiss on Kingsley's lips. "But don't you wa…"

"I had to lie and cover up for the fact that Tonks saw you walking into the flat last night." Kingsley crossed his arms over his chest. "She didn't know if it was really you, or if she was seeing things thank god. But she did bring it to my attention." A sigh left Kingsley's lips. "We have to be careful, is all."

He could still hear the conversation that had happened earlier that day between himself and Tonks. It kept playing like a loop through his mind. A dreadful loop that would take away the one thing that brought happiness and peace into his life.

_Tonks had walked into the break room as Kingsley had finished pouring himself a cup of coffee. He'd smiled at her like usual but then something confusing happened. Instead of returning his smile Tonks's face turned to one of confusion._

"_Kingsley," Tonks said in a questioning tone of voice, "I was hoping I could get a word with you about something important. Maybe we could chat in your office."_

"_Of course." Kingsley nodded. "You know you can come to me to talk about anything, Tonks. Why don't I wait here for you to get your coffee and we go to my office now."_

_Tonks nodded but the concerned look on her face didn't change. Something was clearly bothering Tonks which Kingsley found alarming. She'd been acting strange since she'd randomly shown up on his doorstep a few days ago. _

_Walking down the hall towards his office Kingsley started trying to think of what he'd tell Tonks if she asked about Barty. Not that he knew for sure that she knew for sure that Barty was the person in his flat. Upon reaching his office Kingsley opened the door still unsure of how to proceed with things should they go wrong in regards to Barty. If nothing else came to mind he could always Oblivate the younger Auror. After all, this was his happiness he was putting on the line. Better to do this than lose everything. Right?_

"_What did you wish to talk about?" Kingsley asked as they sat down once in his office. "Was it about one of our cases?"_

"_Actually yes," Tonks said watching him. "I'm not sure how to ask this because it's a pretty personal question."_

"_Just be up front. Ask me your question. I have nothing to hide." Which was in and of itself a bold face lie. He had everything to hide and everything to lose. But he wasn't going to tell Tonks that._

"_What would you do if you thought a higher up was hiding an escaped prisoner from Azkaban?" Tonks had asked sending Kingsley's heart plummeting to his feet. "Would you go over that person's head or try to hear their side of the story?"_

Barty must have been asking him something because when he looked up trying to force the memory out his head he found Barty staring at him crimson faced.

"Did you hear a thing I just said, Kingsley?" Barty asked angrily. "Or do you not care about what your lover has to say to you?"

"I care," Kingsley sighed. "It's just that…"

"Yes. I know we were almost caught by that girl you work with."

"Tonks is very trusted in the office. Almost as trusted as I am."

"So they'd believe your word over the word of someone who allowed herself to be Oblivated by her superior? Is that what you're telling me?"

Kingsley sighed taking another gulp out of his glass of whiskey. The memory of earlier that day took over his mind yet again with mention of what he'd done to Tonks. What'd he done to his friend to protect his lover.

"_You know for sure that some is hiding an escaped prisoner, Tonks?" Kingsley had asked trying hard to keep the anxiety out of his voice. "You have to be very sure because if you aren't you could be ruining someone's career. Or, worse than that, someone's life."_

_Tonks raised an eyebrow at Kingsley. A crimson hue rising in her cheeks. Lowering her voice she leaned across his desk so only he could hear. "I saw Barty Crouch Jr. at your flat, Kingsley," she told him. "I…"_

"_Why would I be harboring an escaped criminal like Barty Crouch Jr.?" He'd asked watching her squirm in her seat. By the look on Tonks's face she was pretty sure of what she'd seen at his flat. "Are you calling me a traitor to our cause?"_

"_I...I don't know."_

"_I'm very sure that Barty was at your house. I've been staring at his wanted picture for months now Kingsley. I know what he looks like and I know that I saw him at ..."_

"_Let's think about this very calmly, Tonks."_

"_I am thinking about this calmly. I know what I saw. I just wanted to let know that I did see him and let you decide where we go from here." She folded her arms over her chest as she stared at Kingsley. "So are we going to our supervisor and turning Barty over, or are you going to betray your friends?"_

_Kingsley sighed getting up his chair and walking towards the cabinet next to his door. He knew Tonks would think he was getting a shot of firewhiskey or something like that. But firewhiskey was the furthest thing from Kingsley's mind. Pulling his wand from it's holster he held it towards Tonks. She'd understand once everything was said and done. He was pretty sure of that._

"_Oblivate!" he said watching as Tonks slumped unconscious in her seat. He walked over to her watching her for a bit. "I'm sorry, Tonks. But I'm pretty sure you'd understand if you could remember."_

Reaching out yet again Kingsley took Barty's hand. He would regret what he'd done earlier. He wouldn't regret erasing Tonks's memory. It was for them and he swore to both himself and Barty he'd do anything for them.

"Let's get this food wrap up and go home," Kingsley suggested.

Barty nodded the things he wanted to do to Kingsley clearly running through his mind. "Let's do that then," he said watching Kingsley stand to go pay.

Kingsley smiled as he took the check up to register. He knew one thing for sure tonight was surely going to be fun for them both.

**I hope you all enjoyed Kingsley's Secret as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
